


Prayers for The Unbroken

by liumingyanstan (sunshoyo)



Series: Banana Fish [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Banana Fish poems, Gen, M/M, Poems, Tribute, banana fish au, banana fish oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshoyo/pseuds/liumingyanstan
Summary: For a fleeting moment, I saw our days flashed before my eyes.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: Banana Fish [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562245
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Banana Fish(Ash/Eiji)





	Prayers for The Unbroken

**Author's Note:**

> Are we over about Banana Fish? No.

I still remember that day when you entered the club. Your naive face still tinged with immaturity and freshness. Your aura reeks of innocence and warmness.

So different from mine. 

Your hair was the colour of darkness. Your eyes was just as much but there was tenderness and melting warmth that radiates from it. 

We were the Heaven and Earth.

You asked me whether you could touch my gun nervously. I knew because I saw how you mustered the courage and fuelled it with enticement instead.

I remember your face beaming with amazement as your calloused hands roam around the trigger, the nuzzle and the grip. 

I could still remember how your fingers traced the ridges with such care just like how you carefully intertwine our hands together.

When did I start opening up to you? I don’t know.

The first time I saw you, I was seething with envy because you were everything I couldn’t be.

An athelete, an accomplished student, a peaceful civilian.

Your only worry was your ambition, goals and future career.

We were so different because my concern was whether my heart would still be beating tomorrow. Whether I would be wrecked, harassed or abused again. 

Whether I will fall into those vile words and tormented with nauseating feelings. Whether I will be drenched in their sticky, dirty fluids.

I was broken beyond repair but my will to live does not waver.

I remember how you first reached out to me in that cold night in the large apartment. 

I couldn’t remember what happened but the feeling of your fingers combing through my hair was still fresh. Your hushes voices comforting me in the dimly lit room. 

When I woke up the next morning, you were there sleeping soundly like you had just had a good dream.

Despite how the world decide to see my life, you reached out to treasure me over and over again.

Do I worth it that much? Do I deserve happiness? Do I deserve to taste this unattainable joy in life?

With you, however, none of that questions mattered because you are the embodiment of hope itself.

Eiji Okumura,

Did you know that the day you taught me Sayonara was the last time we properly interacted?

I was so happy when you tutored me that it felt so foreign to me. I never tasted happiness but the strange feeling that coursed in my veins that night was familiar.  
It almost felt like back in the happy days of Cape Cod life.

Back when Griffin was still alive and took good care of me. 

The turbulent emotion that overtook me when the scums barged into the room was fated, was it?

Does the world hates me so much?

I get to taste the small sprinkle of happiness but was taken away instantly?

I remembered what you said to me, Eiji.

You said, “Even if the whole world was against you, I will always be by your side.”

Thank you, Eiji.

I lived a good life with you in it.

Our encounter in this life was short but meaningful. I’m not religious enough to say this but I pray to God that somewhere, we will be reunited again.

When that time comes, I want to be by your side instead. 

That’s why, even if the whole world deceived me, trampled me and ridiculed me, I will always have your strength.

This life was a nightmare. I need to wake up from it and dream another dream.

As much as I hated this dream, I couldn’t completely loathe it because you were in it. You were the best part, Eiji.

Even as I lay my head on this rosewood table, the lamp casted lights on these handwritten letter, I could only think of you and smiled as this line coaxed me,

“My soul is always with you.”

For a fleeting moment, I saw our days flashed before my eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone want to cry about banana fish, my dms are open on twt: @yuzushimmer


End file.
